


Nebula

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: Per Aspera Ad Astra [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Dancer Kang Chani, Dancer Kim Youngbin, Dancer Yoo Taeyang, Fake/Pretend Relationship, IN SPACE!, M/M, Outer Space, Space Captain Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, did i mention space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: A nebula is a cloud of dust and gas that was once a star, and can be a star again.(Taeyang runs into an unpleasant ex-boyfriend, but is helped by a kind (and handsome) stranger.)





	Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a quick note for this fic - according to NASA a nebula is a giant cloud of dust and gas in space. Some nebulae (more than one nebula) come from the gas and dust thrown out by the explosion of a dying star, such as a supernova. Other nebulae are regions where new stars are beginning to form. (https://spaceplace.nasa.gov/nebula/en/) 
> 
> Some parts of this fic require you to know what a nebula is, so because it's important I put this definition here!
> 
> And so, with that out of the way - enjoy!

Taeyang walked through the grand, mahogany doors with apprehension and was greeted with upbeat yet soothing party music and the sight of a huge ballroom packed with people.

Taeyang liked the traditional earth design, although some of the people in the room were not originally from earth, he thought they looked comfortable and well adjusted. He's glad that his dancing can interest people from all planets in the galaxy; he's always thought unity in the galaxy was important. And although there are other bumps in the sphere of galactical unity, such as stigma and racism, music and all the arts tend to lend a hand in peace.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, his first objective was to find his friends, who also happened to be famous dancers; Youngbin and Chani. Although he feels like he'll have to search all night with the number of people here - maybe they should have set up a meeting spot like beside the bar, but then again, there are three bars here. Taeyang sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in 10 minutes, and then immediately apologised for bumping into someone.

Where on earth (more like in space) could they be?

"Taeyang~!"

Taeyang froze at the sound of the voice as it pierced his ears and his heart.

Taeyang tried to step through the crowd and away, but his second-long delay let the other person catch up and grab onto his shoulder.

The dancer was spun forcefully by the hand that gripped his shoulder until he faced him, Yongcheol, his ex-boyfriend. Taeyang wasn't sure if it was his own tainted perception of the man, but Yongcheol's demeanour had become even more like a snakes'; scaly, cunning, but mostly seen in his eyes, which were the eyes of a predator that had spotted its prey.

Taeyang forced out his words through gritted teeth, "Yongcheol, it's a pleasure to see you, but I'm looking for some friends of mine. So sorry, but I have to go." There was no ounce of longing in his words as there used to be, and Yongcheol dug his fingers in tighter causing Taeyang to wince.

"But Taeyang, it's been so long! I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind if I took some of your time." Yongcheol's voice was low and laced with a warning.

Taeyang searched the people around them for a flash of time but couldn't spot a way out.

And so, with a strained smiled he told Yongcheol, "A few minutes wouldn't hurt."

Yongcheol relaxed his grip a tiny bit at Taeyang's words and began to wax lyrical about how much he had missed Taeyang, and how impressed he had been with Taeyang's dancing lately.

Taeyang resisted rolling his eyes at this; Yongcheol had always criticised his dancing and had even tried to persuade Taeyang to quit. The constant criticism was a huge reason for Taeyang breaking up with the man (with Youngbin's help).

Yongcheol had to take a breath eventually and took a sip from whatever cocktail he was holding in one of his hands.

Taeyang took this as a chance to sweep his surroundings once more, this time, however, he caught the eyes of a handsome man who was dressed in exquisitely ornate clothing.

The other man mouthed, "Are you okay?" Taeyang could only send back a pleading look to the man as Yongcheol wouldn't take his eyes off Taeyang - in case Taeyang decided he wanted to make a run for it, or so Taeyang assumed.

The concerned man came over and asked, "Is there a problem here?"

Yongcheol replied with, "None of your business pretty boy, now get lost."

Taeyang’s saviour smirked and loosely draped an arm around Taeyang's shoulders, "How about you step away and stop harassing my boyfriend, hm?"

Taeyang stared at him wide-eyed before he began glaring at Yongcheol who looks furious. The mystery man raised an eyebrow at Taeyang’s ex before Yongcheol began to storm off in a huff, not before giving the pair a "this isn't over'' from over his shoulder.

After he’d left, the other man turned to Taeyang and asked, "Are you okay?"

Taeyang nodded while staring after Yongcheol to be sure he wouldn’t turn back around, "Yeah, but I might step out for some air. Do you mind joining me? Just in case..." Taeyang trailed off, not particularly wanting to explain why after the confrontation he’d just had.

His saviour nods understandingly with a hint of a smile on his lips, "Of course, lead the way."

They made their way through the crowd together, both greeting diplomats among other important people when prompted. As they neared the door, Taeyang peeked back to check if the other man was still following. He was. However, as Taeyang checked, he made eye contact with the handsome man. Knowing he was blushing, Taeyang quickly looked back in the direction he was walking with his heart beating faster.

Breaking through the crowd, they easily made it to the balcony doors and stepped through.

Taeyang gasped at the view of a beautiful and bright nebula from the balcony. He couldn't see it from the entrance and he assumed it was possibly the reason why the gala was being held here on Astra.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” The man’s dulcet tones chimed in and Taeyang could only bring himself to tear his eyes away for a second to see the crinkled eyes of his companion as he smiled at Taeyang’s amazement.

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Taeyang’s voice sounded wispy as he studied the glittering cloud of stardust.

“I wish I could say the same,” the man whispered so lowly, Taeyang almost didn’t catch it, but he did and he looked back at the man to see a light pink blush adorning cheeks framed by prominent cheekbones.

From this close, and in this lighting, Taeyang could fully admire how handsome the man was. His chestnut brown hair was neatly combed on his head and his face seemed like it had been sculpted by gods, but - oh, his eyes. His eyes were a deep purple and Taeyang felt as if there could be a whole new galaxy to explore within them, and that maybe he’d want to be the one to explore them.

The other man grew shy from Taeyang’s intense gaze and looked back at the nebula while biting his lip lightly.

“Taeyang,” he blurted out. “My name is Taeyang.”

“Seokwoo, mine’s Seokwoo.”

“Thank you for what you did back there, Seokwoo.” The name felt light on Taeyang’s tongue and he liked it. “Yongcheol is a one of a kind jerk who happens to be one of my exes. And I’d really prefer if it stayed that way.”

Taeyang smiled lightly at Seokwoo as the other nodded.

“That makes sense. He looked like such a slimeball,” Seokwoo spoke with disgust in his voice and Taeyang laughed quietly in joy at the other’s response.

“Glad to see we’re in agreement on that one.”

They both looked at each other with mirth around their eyes before returning their gazes to the nebula.

“So, how long have you been on Astra?” Taeyang was genuinely curious seeing as he hadn’t been here long. Astra was generally seen as a beautiful planet, but a lot of people just passed through. Especially because a lot of the diplomats resided here due to the terms of the Mars Alliance so it meant a lot of people who needed advice or permits, among other things, needed to come here to get them.

Taeyang, however, was just here to dance, and meet extremely attractive men apparently. Not that he was going to complain.

“I’ve only been here for about a month now. Which in Earth Standard Time, would be about two weeks?” Seokwoo pursed his lips as he thought, ”I was injured so I’m being forced to take leave for a few months, Astra Time, until it settles down. It’s honestly excruciating, not being able to fly through the stars,” he gave Taeyang a sheepish smile as Taeyang looked back at him, awestruck.

“So you work on a starship? What kind?” Taeyang asked excitedly.

However, Seokwoo was halted as a shout came from the other side of the long balcony.

“Taeyang!”

Taeyang had to crane his head around Seokwoo’s shoulder to see it was a familiar face calling out his name. He grinned at the sight of Youngbin with Chani in tow.

Seokwoo stepped to the side and sent Taeyang a questioning look as the two other dancers made their way across to them.

“They’re my friends. I was actually looking for them before Yongcheol ambushed me,” Taeyang rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he just realised he had completely forgotten about his friends and their performance later this evening.

Youngbin and Chani reached them and barely spared Seokwoo a glance as they took Taeyang by his arms and began to barrage him with questions.

“Where were you?” “I thought we told you to wait at the doors when you arrived, why did you leave?” “How long have you been here?”

“Did you see Yongcheol?” Youngbin pointedly spat Yongcheol’s name. None of them thought that he’d be here, but he must have seen the list of performers somehow.

Taeyang sighed. “I ran into Yongcheol, but Seokwoo here was nice enough to help me escape.”

Both Youngbin and Chani turned their heads towards Seokwoo and he responded by nodding his head with a small smile, “I was glad to help.”

Taeyang and Seokwoo shared a smile while Chani and Youngbin looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Well, it was lovely to meet you Seokwoo! I hope we’ll meet again soon, but we really need to get a rehearsal in before our performance,” Chani explained, sounding harried but cool as usual.

Seokwoo just nodded understandingly, “Of course. I wish you luck with it.” He pointedly looked at Taeyang, “and I hope you don’t run into you-know-who again.”

Taeyang felt solemn at the thought of leaving Seokwoo, but grinned at him nonetheless, “Make sure you watch the performance! Thank you for your help.”

And with that, his two friends dragged him off and back into the ballroom, leaving Seokwoo on the balcony to gaze at the nebula alone.

The three dancers quickly went through their performance together. Unfortunately, the lack of time made the atmosphere tense, but they worked through the last practice as a team. The fact that Taeyang wanted to shower before the gala hadn’t helped matters seeing as he could usually stay under the spray for up to an hour (most planets don’t use the earth style water showers) and Chani tended to become restless waiting. This restlessness was the reason why Youngbin and Chani had left earlier than Taeyang and was probably why the early evening had panned out the way it did.

Regardless, they performed and the crowd went wild, or well, as wild as one can get when the crowd is full of diplomats and other people who think they’re important.

After the dancing, they all went to get a cool and refreshing drink at the bar to relax and both Chani and Youngbin gave Taeyang expectant looks.

Taeyang, after taking a sip from his cocktail, asked, “what?”

“What happened earlier? You keep sweeping the crowd, not in a cautious way, but in the way you do when you’re looking for a cute boy you spotted,” Chani had a knowing smirk on his face and Taeyang frowned at it.

“What do you mean? I’m just looking for someone I know,” he pouted and turned his head away.

“Are you looking for your prince charming who saved you Yongcheol earlier?” Chani pressed on.

Youngbin laughed at Chani’s probing, “if he wants to get some Chani, let him. We’re only on Astra for a week at most.” Taeyang squawked indignantly at that and Youngbin shot him an amused smile.

“Do you want to get some Taeyang?”

Taeyang huffed at their teasing and stood from his stool, “I’m going to the bathroom.” He scurried away, through the crowd, hoping that he would bump into Seokwoo. He might be better company than his friends and their teasing right now.

By the time he had reached the stage at the top of the ballroom, the room had quietened to hushed whispers, but it escalated to cheers and whoops as two men made their way onto the stage.

One of the men had a trim grey beard and quick eyes that danced around the crowd imperceptibly once he turned to face it while the other man had neat chestnut brown hair and-

“Seokwoo?” Taeyang whispered to himself in confusion as he watched the man stand tall and with authority on the stage.

“Thank you all for coming today. It’s been a pleasure to chat to you all and hear some of your marvellous stories. But today we’re here to award an honourable Captain who has shown true bravery in the face of defeat.” The man turned to face Seokwoo who kept a semi-serious face throughout the other man’s speech.

“I’d like to thank Captain Kim Seokwoo with this medal of bravery for saving his crew at the battle of…”

Taeyang stopped listening after that, too stunned and flabbergasted to concentrate. Had he just met who this whole gala was dedicated to and hadn’t had the faintest inkling the entire time? He remembers now, Seokwoo’s name was on the invitation and Youngbin had mentioned it a few times.

He felt a little bit foolish now. He’d taken away from Seokwoo’s evening just because of his slimeball ex. Although Seokwoo had offered in the first place, Taeyang still felt a little bad.

He sighed and ran a hand through his deep blue hair, probably knocking the glitter out of it - if there was any glitter left after dancing.

Taeyang focussed on the stage once again to see Seokwoo standing there with a modest but proud smile on his face as the badge was attached to his ornate. For a few moments, Seokwoo stood alone as cameras flashed but Seokwoo wasn’t looking at them. Instead, Seokwoo was looking at Taeyang in the crowd and Taeyang’s heart stopped.

They stared at each other for the few moments where the cameras still flashed before the crowd cheered once again and Seokwoo was ushered away for interviews.

Taeyang felt like his heart was still suspended in the air, in anticipation, similar to the nebula. And maybe someday soon, some stars would be born from it.

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this ages ago and recently got the inspiration to finish it! I really love space and I've been craving a spacey fic for sf9 so I hope I've delivered! This is the first part of a series so keep an eye out for the next part that'll come in the next few months depending on other projects I'm working on! In the next few days, I'll be posting some other fics that just need tweaking, but I hope you enjoyed this one! <3


End file.
